The present disclosure is directed toward power machines. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to the mounting of track frames, which carry endless tracks or tractive elements, to the frame of a power machine.
Power machines, for the purposes of this disclosure, include any type of machine that generates power for the purpose of accomplishing a particular task or a variety of tasks. One type of power machine is a work vehicle. Work vehicles, such as loaders, are generally self-propelled vehicles that have a work device, such as a lift arm (although some work vehicles can have other work devices) that can be manipulated to perform a work function. Work vehicles include loaders, excavators, utility vehicles, tractors, and trenchers, to name a few examples.
Tractive elements are devices that engage a support surface such as the ground to cause the power machine to move over the support surface. Many power machines employ wheels as tractive elements, but other power machines employ endless tracks, skids, or any combination of tractive elements. Some power machines that include endless tracks include track frames with various components mounted to them for the purpose of engaging the endless track and provide proper tensioning of the endless track. These components typically include idlers, rollers, or some combination of idlers and rollers.
Track frames can be rigidly mounted to the frame of the power machine and use suspension members in the track frames to dampen the shock introduced to the power machine and to prevent transmission of the shock into the machine frame. In other machines, to lessen transmission of shock into the machine frame and improve operator experience, track frames are mounted to the frame such that limited movement between the track frames and the machine frame is possible. Some suspension systems for power machines do not sufficiently dampen shock and therefore make use of the machine by an operator more difficult or less comfortable. Further, some suspension systems do not perform well when performing work functions which apply forces on the machine, for example when digging, cutting grade, etc. In many suspension systems, under these types of work conditions, the front end of the machine tends to dip down in response to applied forces, which can adversely affect performance of the power machine, for example, by making it more difficult to cut a grade.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.